Halloween
by Villain Princess
Summary: It's Halloween and this is the first time half of the counterparts are dressing up for the first time, while all eight are excited to celebrate it together! Declan is hosting a party at LID and almost everyone is invited, and the night gets more interesting as a duel starts and Selena gets to know her Zarc reincarnate better.


Selena and Rin are beyond excited that it is Halloween, they never really got a chance to celebrate it growing up with one of them being a solider trained by Duel Academy and the other growing up in the slums of the Commons in Neo Domino. Selena had never heard of it before and Rin never really had the money; but this year is different. This year they defeated Zarc, and with the help of Declan got their own bodies back, and things are changing at Duel Academy and in Neo Domion.

Currently Selena and Rin are with Zuzu and Lulu trying to figure out who they are going to be. Lulu is going as Priestess Isis of the Millennium Necklace, Yuto as Priest Mahad of the Millennium Ring, Zuzu is going as a young magician and priestess, Mana, and Yuya is dressing up as Pharaoh Atem. Yuri is going as a vampire of all things, while Yugo is choosing between dressing up as Seto Kaiba or Yusei Fudo.

Now that leaves Selena and Rin.

"You could go as Kisara, don't myths say that she was the embodiment of Blue Eyes White Dragon, and the lover of Priest Seto? Or Akiza, wasn't she a also a Signer and lover of Yusei?" Selena suggest to her Wind and Syncro counterpart.

"I'll have to take your word on Seto and Kisara being lovers, as for Yusei and Akiza, it was speculated that there was something between them but nothing ever came of it as she left to go study abroad and he stayed to continue his parents research, somehow dying so they could never reconnect." Rin informs her. "Besides, Yugo and I are just best friends, I don't want to dress up as someone who was a love interest to the person he's going as."

"Okay, then. Oh! How about Dark Magician Girl? If I remember the stories right, she's not only a card but she the Ka of Mana, or Ba. I can't remember which. Here, take a look." Selena takes out the phone that Leo gave her and quickly types in Dark Magician Girl into the internet search engine and instantly a lot of images come up showing a fair-skinned girl with blonde wearing a blue hat with pink stripes, a pink and blue outfit and gloves, a pink cape, and pink and blue shoes with yellow gems at her ankles, and a yellow necklace with a red gem in the center.

"This is great! But what about my bracelet? I barley take it off, only when I'm changing clothes do I ever do that."

"We'll just modify the gloves so they aren't huge." Selena shrugs.

Rin jumps up from her seat and hugs Selena, repeatedly thanking her, then questioning what her Lunar counterpart is going to be. Selena just shrugs and says they'll figure it out before the party at the Leo Institute Dueling school party, that they are inviting all of the Lancers, counterparts, You Show, along with Shay, Lulu, and Yuto's friends from Xyz, and Crow, Jack, Shinji, Frank, Amanda, and Tarren, Alexis, and Aster.

"Okay, we should get some sleep," Rin yawns when she notices what time it is.

* * *

The day has come of Halloween. The counterparts have agreed to get dressed separately. Yuri, Yugo, and Yuya are getting dressed at Yuya's, Rin, Selena, and Zuzu are getting ready at Zuzu's, while Lulu, Shay, and Yuto get ready with their friends in Xyz. Rin watches as Zuzu brushes her hair that falls a little over her shoulders and puts on a beige shoulderless, sleeveless top with ruffled straps around her upper arms, a matching beige mini skirt, an ivory hat, and charmed bracelets and anklets, necklace and belt. Her bracelet showing that she is the Flower Counterpart hangs around her neck by a string.

Rin puts on her Dark Magician Girl outfit, and instead of the huge gloves she is wearing blue gloves that are similar to Akiza's but they only reach her elbows so she can wear her bracelet.

Selena takes her hair out of it's usual ribbon ponytail and lets her hair fall to her shoulders, similar to Zuzu's hair length, and she puts on a white tank top, sleeveless light purple vest, long white purple gloves, purple shorts, boots that reach above the knee, and a deck holder strapped to her thigh. After a few days of searching, Selena decided to go as Mai Valetnine.

"Alright ladies, are we ready?" Zuzu asks as she grabs a wand similar to Rin's. The Wind and Lunar counterparts nod and they leave, a young Allie having waited down stairs dressed as Etoile Cyber. Allie grabs a hold of Zuzu's hand as they go to LID, Skip deciding to stay home and hand out candy to any trick-or-treaters.

Once arriving at LID, the first person Zuzu notices is Declan dressed as Seto Kaiba the white trench coat and all. He's holding Riley in his arms dressed as baby Mokuba, Leo and Henrietta having something to do and are not attending the evening. As they make their way over, Allie spots Amanda dressed as Cyber Blader, Tanner and Frank dressed as Stardust and Red Dragon Archfiend respectfully, standing with Jack and Crow, Crow dressed as Blackwing Bora the Spear, Jack as Dark Red Enchanter. Frederick and Tate are also by their sides, dressed as people known as Syrus and Zane Trusdale.

"Declan." Selena says as they are finally near the leader of LID, his father having handed him the position properly, but also ready to take it back any moment Declan says he no longer wishes to run it.

"It's nice to see that you three have made it." Holding Riley in one arm, Declan adjusts his glasses before holding Riley with his two arms again.

"This party looks great," Rin comments. She has never seen a party this big before, not even when she and Yugo were in the orphanage.

"Thank you. Father said he, Mother, Yusho, and Yoko all are doing something and wouldn't tell me what it is."

"GUYS!" Turning, the girls and Declan look over to see Yuya in a white top and skirt, bracelets adorning his arms and legs, white shoes, a crown around his head that his flat hair is covering, gold earring, a purple cape, and a fake Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Yugo is on his left dress in brown boots, matching brown leather gloves, blue pants, a grey shirt with a red design and a blue jacket with orange pads on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. Yuri is to his left, his hair is in its usual style, fake fangs sticking out of his mouth, a puffy sleeved-white shirt, black and red vest, black pants and shoes, along with a black cape that has red designs.

"Yuya, guys, you made it!" Zuzu says cheerfully, running over to Yuya.

"Hope we aren't late." A familiar voice states. The group turns and sees Shay, Lulu, Yuto, Allen, Kite, and Saya. Lulu and Yuto are dressed in their Isis and Mahad attire, Lulu's hair falling from beneath the headdress because of how long it is, and Yuto does not look happy wearing his. Shay is dress as Shada holding a fake Millennium Key in his left hand, Allen is dressed as Priest Seto, Saya as Kisara, and Kite is dressed as someone named Yuma, someone who was great duelist and a friend of his great-grandfather's.

"Looks like Atem and his court has arrived." Declan remarks.

"Not fully." Sora replies coming over dressed the Dark Magician in red robes and armor. "They are close though."

As the large group disbands into talking with others, Yugo looks over and notices Rin in her costume. Sure he and Rin have known each other all their lives, even living together in Neo Domino, but he has always kept his distance when she is sleeping and bathing, not wanting to intrude too much into her life. But he has never seen her in anything like she is wearing now and he can feel himself blushing a crimson red as he takes in her costume.

"You like. . . . nice." Yugo compliments.

"Thanks, you do to!"

As everyone converses, Declan walks over to a microphone. "Attention everyone, since many of us are duelists here, I think it would be fitting if we were to have some duels here this evening. Now, who would like to go first?"

Instantly, almost everyone starts raising their hands and shouting.

"How about a counterparts duel?" Everyone in the crowd, and Declan at his podium all look over and see Yugo, the shouter of the suggestion.

"If you want to get your butt kicked in a duel, no need to involve our counter parts. That is unless they want to." Rin informs him.

The crowd oh's and ah's. Yuya stepping up and saying that no one talks to his counterpart like that (except Yuri on occasion). Zuzu then steps in and says that while Yugo is great duelist, he still has his work cut out for him. Same with Yuya. The four then start to squabble, Yuto and Lulu staying out of it. After all they have seen what the other can do and know that their skills will only get better. The Xyz counterparts just stay with their friends and talk about how different Heartland is from Paradise City.

"It's settled, the first duel of the night will go to the counterparts. Boys versus girls, any objections?" The room is silent, no one saying anything. "Good, come with me." Declan leads the crowd to one the larger dueling arena's. As everyone starts following him, Selena notices Yuri walking away. Deciding to follow him, she finds Yuri in a room with a large window overlooking the dueling arena that Declan has taken everyone to.

"What are you doing here, don't you want to be down there dueling with them?"

"I don't think I should be dueling. Sure I have my own and Duel Academy Honor Student deck, but after what I did, I don't think I should duel."

"Hey, that was Zarc's darkness just taking over, I'm sure if you had the choice you wouldn't have done it."

"That's nice of you to say, but you don't know that Selena."

"You're right," she admits going over and leaning on the sill, her back towards the crowd and their counterparts. "I don't know that. I also didn't understand why Leo kept us a part as kids. Even as we got older I heard about you but never saw you. Yuri, you and I were both groomed to be the best at Duel Academy and because of Leo any possible relationship we would have had growing up was lost. I can't tell you how I know, but I just have this feeling that if things played out differently, if Leo actually allowed us to be friends both of us would be completely different today."

Yuri smiles. "While that may be true, I still went across dimensions pretty much kidnapping your sisters and making fun of Yugo, trapping people into cards as if they were nothing. I've been thinking, maybe I will take a break from dueling. I love it, but after what I've done I don't think any card should be in my hand."

Selena goes over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "If that is something you really want, then I will be right there with you, supporting you, as will my sisters, your brothers, and all of our friends. But you may want to duel Sylvio before you take a break he may go on about how you probably can't beat him in a duel and that's why you're taking a break."

"I will think on it. For now, let's enjoy the match."

On the left hand side of the field is Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya in that order from closest to farthest. Across from them are Rin, Lulu, and Zuzu, the girls matching up to their respective dimension counterparts. Selena knows this is a big deal for Rin and Yugo, this is their first tag team non-riding duel and it is going to be interesting to see how it plays out.

All six activate their duel disks and shout "Duel!" As they grab their top six cards from their decks and are ready to duel.


End file.
